Earn Your Happy Ending
by BetaRayThorse
Summary: In which, Weather's new cellmate is an omega whose first concern is finding someone to help him through his heat, and Weather is trying to figure out how to live. A character study of Weather Report, guest starring Annasui. Weather/Annasui, with a bit of Weather/Jolyne. Omegaverse.
1. Chapter 1

When he opened his eyes, he was aware of exactly two things. First was his Stand Weather Report. He could feel it at the back of his mind, and he knew that if he willed it, it could materialize as a baby-blue humanoid figure, and he could use it to manipulate the weather. Second was that his memories were stolen. Not missing, but stolen.

Everything else in the world was alien to him.

The room was white, as was his bed. The gown he was in was white too, but it had black polka-dots on it. The bed was more firm than soft, and his pillow wasn't comfortable. His body felt weak but still strong enough to be useful. There was a piece of plastic and a tube coming out of the back of his hand. This felt instinctively wrong to the man. It was connected to a bag by his bedside. After staring at it for a minute, he grabbed the blue plastic tip and tugged at it. It easily came out. He flinched at the pain and the sight of his blood. He wrapped his hand in his gown.

After that he laid back in the bed and looked at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do next. He didn't know what his actual name was, why he was here, or what his purpose was.

He was empty.

Sometime later, a woman in a blue set of scrubs came by. Her eyes widened. She was speaking. He knew she was trying to convey information with words, but he couldn't understand the meaning behind her sounds. He stared blankly at her.

The woman left and quickly returned with a man in similar clothing and another woman with a white jacket on. The woman smelled sweet in a way he couldn't name, but he liked her and trusted her. He made no complaints when she shined a light in his eyes, even though he felt like he should jerk away. They made more meaningless sounds at him.

He would not remember waking up from his coma.

* * *

He was aware of exactly two things. First was his Stand Weather Report. Second, his memories were stolen.

Although he didn't know it, it had been a few weeks since he had woken up. He had learned to walk and dress himself.

The room was large and mostly brown. It was shiny. He was sitting among a row of chairs, and there was a nicely dressed man sitting next to him. Across the room was another man dressed similarly, and Weather hated his smell. There was a man in a set of black robes at the front of the room sitting in a high chair, and there was a dark-skinned man speaking to the people in the room. He had white hair and the strangest eyes. He had a sweet scent to him, and Weather found himself focusing more on that then what was happening. Their words were meaningless to him anyway.

Eventually, a gravel was swung, and the amnesiac jumped at the sudden sound.

* * *

He was aware of exactly two things. First was his Stand Weather Report. Second, his memories were stolen.

When he opened his eyes, he was behind metal bars and on a bed that was too hard to sleep on. His hair had been reduced to a buzz cut but was covered by a white, fluffy hat. His clothing was cheap.

He was on a bottom bunk, and with a groan, he sat up and stretched. His body ached, and he assumed the roughness of his bed was the cause. His stomach was empty and hurt. He needed food. He stood, stumbled around a bit, then went over to the bars and started to investigate them.

He walked on his toes.

Shortly after he started to inspect them, they retracted just as the first beams to sunlight shone in. In his surprise, the man quickly pulled his hands back.

There was a thump as the man from the top bunk climbed down. He had dark hair, which was a contrast to the amnesiac's light hair.

" ▇ ▉ ▊▻ ◅ ▵ ▹✿ ❁."

He was talking to him, but he couldn't understand what the other was saying. The former sighed and ran his left hand through his hair. He looked annoyed. The man who woke up first titled his head to the side.

"◥ ▼₴ $✵ ✶〘〙「" He spoke again.

The other man shrugged. He knew he was trying to convey something, but he was much more concerned about trying to find food than trying to decipher an impossible riddle. He started to walk out of the cell, but his cell mate grabbed his arm and got him to turn back around. The man pointed at himself.

"✎◄➤ ➥ ▦ ▧ Marc Jacob."

He earned a blank look from the other man. The speaker pointed at himself again.

"Marc. Marc. Marc."

"Marc?" He echoed back.

That earned him a smile, so the amnesiac knew his response was the desired one.

The other pointed at the white-haired man. " ➥?" Then at himself. "Marc."

That was his name, the amnesiac realized with surprise. He was asking who he was.

Unfortunately, he didn't know his name, but he knew he had to have something to call himself. He took a moment to think, then answered.

"Weather Report."

His Stand was the entirety of his identity at the moment, so it might of as well be his name too.

Today would be the first day he remembered. It would be the start of his memory.

"Weather Report?" Marc asked skeptically, and Weather nodded.

Then there were words that sounded like gibberish to Weather, but he felt something new inside of him. It was the drive to learn, so he could understand what the people around him were saying and be able to communicate with them. Marc left the cell and motioned for Weather to follow him. He did.

* * *

Time passed. Weather learned.

He understood the flow of the day. He would wake, eat, and spend his time in-between meals roaming the prison and trying to learn as much as he could. There was a group of people who would play cards twice a week, and Weather soon observed the game enough to join them. There was a library in the prison, and Weather liked to look at the pictures in articles and scientific texts, even if he couldn't read. He learned through colorful diagrams that water evaporate, became clouds, fell to the ground as rain, and then the whole cycle started over again.

By copying what others said, he had learned to speak. He didn't know how to properly string together sentences yet, but he knew enough verbs and nouns to get his point across.

He did not know what crime he had committed. He knew he was supposed to serve seventy-two months, but as months passed, he still had seventy-two more months to go.

One day when he was alone in a backroom of the library, he heard an unfamiliar and slightly high pitched voice. It was not the voice of an adult.

"Hey."

Weather looked up from his book about thunderstorms. In front of him was a small child with blond hair. There should have been no children at the prison.

The child looked nervous. Weather didn't think anyone should be nervous about him.

"You don't have your memories?" the kid asked.

"No..." Weather answered quietly, like he was afraid his words would spread out into nothingness if he spoke too loudly.

"There's something not right about this prison. My mother lost her memories too."

Weather frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. That was strange. He hadn't thought about it, but why where his memories gone? Who had taken them? How? Why?

"Stolen. Memories stolen," Weather explained.

The child nodded. "Do you know what happened? Did you have your memories before you came to this prison?"

Weather shook his head.

"Oh. Um, my name is Emporio. Do you have a name?"

A nod. "Weather Report, but not real name. I don't remember."

The kid smiled slightly. "Weather Report? Where'd you get that from? The TV?"

"Stand. Like a... spirit." He couldn't think of a better way to describe it, but his words got Emporio's eyes to widen.

"You have a Stand?! I have a Stand too. Follow me."

Emporio left the library, and Weather obediently followed. They went around a corner, down a flight of stairs, and then through a crack in the wall that Weather wasn't sure how he fit through. They arrived in a music room with a black piano in the middle of it.

"This is my Stand," the boy explained. "This entire room is a ghost. It used to be here, but it burned down. My Stand brought it back."

Weather nodded.

"Why you here?" Weather asked.

Emporio grew crestfallen. "My mother was a prisoner here when she gave birth to me. Shortly after her memories were stolen, she... died. She wasn't like you. She wasn't walking around. She just... stopped. Then a Stand attacked her, and she was melted away."

Weather felt his heart break. He also felt pure, furious anger for the first time.

"Sorry," Those were the only words he could find to describe the sorrow he felt.

Emporio smiled again. "Thank you."

"I going to find who did it," Weather swore.

Emporio shook his head. "Thanks, but I don't know if that's possible. I've lived here my whole life, and I haven't found out anything about who or what did it. Anyway, if you... if you want to, you can come to this room whenever you want, and we can try to help you get your memories back, or we could play games or something. It gets sort of lonely here by myself."

Weather didn't need to be asked twice. After a few weeks, he ended up spending a majority of his time in the room. The guards didn't care if he wasn't in his cell at night.

A little over a year after he first met Emporio, his roommate's sentence ended. His cell was now empty and quiet, and he became more interested in the music room.

* * *

Annasui knew plenty of omegas who hated their second sex, but he loved it.

Humans had three second sexes. 95% of the world were betas. They were the normal humans. The remaining five-percent was split equally between alphas and omegas.

Alphas were the rulers of the world. Alphas oozed charisma, were natural born leaders, and were on average, taller and stronger than the other sexes. Half of the presidents of America had been alphas despite them composing only 2.5% of the population, which did tick Annasui off. He wanted to see the first omega president in his life time. Additionally, through pheromones, an alpha could make their strength known.

Alphas were the leaders and the protectors. Omegas were more versatile. Chiefly, they were nurtures. Since ancient times, it was acknowledged that omegas helped the people around them. Their mere presence in hospitals made people recover faster. They reduced stress. They inspired creativity and ambition within their pack. Children raised by an omega were healthier, smarter, and stronger. Alphas made themselves known to the world. An omega's second sex was quieter and its benefits were more passive, but omegas were sought out like they were made of gold.

The other big difference between omegas and betas was sex. They were more fertile and had much easier pregnancies than betas. Omegas were sex on legs, irresistible even to betas. Annasui knew he could walk in a room and probably get any person he wanted, and he loved it. Alphas got one runt when they presented. Omegas went into heat throughout the year. For Annasui it happened every six months like clock work, but the number of annually heats varied from one to five depending on the person. Some found the irresistible urge to have sex for a few days suffocating. Annasui savored it.

There were roles in society for each of the secondary sexes, and while it wasn't forbidden for one to step out of their role, it was stigmatized. Betas could do whatever they want. Alphas got the difficult jobs that were high stress and required decision making and long hours. They were the CEOs, doctors, politicians, and the judges. Omegas were expected to serve. They could and often did have high paying, important jobs, but they were never supposed to take on any leadership. They were to do what they were told. They supported and held the team together. If they didn't work, they were pampered as trophy spouses for rich betas or alphas.

Annasui had worked as a car mechanic. It was dirty work and his boss wondered why an omega would want the job, but he was overjoyed to have Annasui. The omega loved taking things apart. Since he was kid, he enjoyed laying out the parts to phones, remotes, anything he could get his hands on. When it came time for him to get a job after high school and he could rebuild his own car blindfolded, it seemed like the perfect fit. It was relaxing.

He got a beautiful alpha girlfriend when he was nineteen. His ex and past two girlfriends had been betas. Annasui had decided he wanted something more. It wasn't uncommon for either alphas or omegas to date betas, but the two were drawn together like magnets. In heat, there was nothing an omega craved more than the way only an alpha could dominate someone. Betas lacked the pheromones for it. Alphas viewed omegas as what they deserved.

Like many things, being an alpha or an omega was a scale, like sexuality. A strong omega was very submissive and focus on their pack. Alphas varied in their strength, both physical and in their charisma, and the more alpha or omega a person was, the more attractive they were generally thought to be.

His girlfriend was on the lower end of the alpha spectrum, which Annasui didn't mind. He wasn't too omega himself. He was a romantic fool like a typical omega, but he had the violent obsession with dismantling things that had gotten him into trouble multiple times. He had a temper too. Omegas were supposed to be well behaved.

When he was twenty-one, he went to surprise his girlfriend with flowers one day. She was fucking another man, a beta. Annasui killed them both on the spot and methodically took them apart. He went home afterwards and showered. The cops showed up at his house the next day. As he was being handcuffed, his mother screamed that he was no longer her son. His father didn't disagree.

Alphas may have been the stronger sex, but there wasn't a force on Earth that could compare with the anger of a wronged omega. If they didn't get revenge, their pack would.

Regardless, it was no excuse for murder. He and the jury knew it. He was sentenced to prison for twelve years.

When he first arrived at the prison, they brought out an alpha to smell him, to verify that he was an omega. Then, he had to sit through a short video on birth control. Annasui had been on the pills. Since omegas were very fertile and had their heats, the prison forced a birth control that they couldn't choose not to take on them. Some omegas found it cruel. Annasui just found it funny that they didn't do the same for beta. He was always impressed with number of options out there. Shots, patches, rings, even something that could inserted directly into his anus. He went with the arm implant.

His thoughts weren't on how his life had suddenly changed. He had thought through that while he was tearing his girlfriend to pieces. They were on his heats. He needed to find himself an alpha in the prison. Omegas were allowed a private room and a guest during their hearts. To make someone suffer through a heat alone was considered torture, and his next heat was supposed to be in two months. Annasui knew he could definitely get a beta to join him, but he wanted another alpha to fuck.

* * *

Weather wasn't sure how long he had been in prison.

He knew he had been in Green Dolphin long enough for Emporio to grow a foot and Marc's bed to grow dusty. Weather had become fluent in English. He had even picked up some Spanish from other inmates. He learned to read from listening to prisoners read out loud, and he and Emporio liked to practice together. He knew what guards he could bribe to get extra food for Emporio, and he figured out that he could make money by gambling. His Stand made it easy to cheat.

Some people thought he was ghost. He spent most of his time in the music room, unseen by everyone but Emporio. He rarely returned to his cell, but sometimes, like this night, he wanted privacy and a bed to sleep in. In the ghost room, he slept on the floor.

When he entered his cell, there was a man with pink hair laying on the top bunk.

He was gorgeous.

There were fishnets covering his torso, and Weather found it hard to look away from the revealed skin. He was beautifully androgynous. His long hair was sprayed out behind him. He was muscular, and Weather adored the hardness of his arms and thighs. He had long, pretty pink eyelashes and a masculine face. There was a bandage around his upper left arm. He smelled sweet, like delicious candy. He looked like he could both be a model and take Weather on in a fight. The other man must have noticed him staring, because he sat up, smirked, and offered his hand.

"Narciso Annasui. So _you're_ my cell mate. Where the hell have you been? I was starting to think you actually were a ghost."

Weather reached upwards and shook his hand. "Weather Report. Nice to meet you," he said, hoping it was the right response.

"Weather Report?" Annasui repeated.

"Most people just call me Weather."

"Well, nice to meet you, Weather." Annasui let go of his hand. The smirk was still on his face. "Now, tell me about the alphas in this prison."

Weather didn't know what an alpha was.


	2. Chapter 2

Weather was staring at him.

"An alpha? What's an alpha?" he eventually asked.

"You're shitting me, right? How can you not know what an alpha is?"

Even the most sheltered of betas knew about alphas and omegas. They went over it in health school, and in high school, both an alpha's rut and an omega's heats caught attention.

This was his second cell. The first night in prison, he had woken to his cellmate on top of him trying to undress him. Annasui sent him to the infirmary, but he wasn't able to sleep until he got placed in a new cell two days later. Annasui didn't know what to make of his cellmate. On one hand, his muscular frame was pleasing to the eyes. Annasui liked his broad shoulders and the way he held himself was appealing. He had no distinctive smell to him, indicating that he was a beta. For the five days he'd been in his new cell, Annasui thought his cellmate was either dead and the prison hadn't taken care of the paperwork or that he was a ghost, like the rumors said.

Yet, here he was in flesh and bone. He was solid, but Annasui couldn't shake off the feeling that he was talking to someone not entirely present.

"I don't have my memories," Weather explained so quietly Annasui almost didn't hear him. "I don't know a lot of stuff, but I'm learning. So what's an alpha?"

Annasui groaned. He leaned back on his bunk.

"A lot more than I want to explain. Just, ask someone else, okay? I don't want to get into it all."

"...Alright," Weather said, disappointed. Annasui heard him climb into the bed beneath him. "Goodnight, Annasui."

What a weirdo.

"Night, Weather."

Annasui soon heard the man start to snore. Instead of going to sleep himself, Annasui stared up at the ceiling.

He missed his pack. Their absence had left a physical ache in his chest. He wondered if they were taking care of himself.

He could still hear his ex's moans with that other man in his ears.

A few months ago, he never would have thought he'd be capable of murder. He missed his home, where he had a soft bed and wasn't trapped behind bars at night, but this was his life now. He was a murderer.

* * *

By the time Weather woke up the next day, Annasui had already left the cell, and everything in the room had been disassembled. The sink, toilet, and parts of various other objects were carefully and evenly laid out on the floor. Even the top bunk was taken apart.

 _The fuck_? Weather thought to himself.

It couldn't be the work of anyone but Annasui. Obviously, this meant he had to let Annasui know that he would tolerate it, even if he was rarely in the cell. He went to breakfast to look for the man, but he wasn't there, nor was at lunch. It wasn't worth Weather's time to do any more searching.

He didn't return to his cell that night.

* * *

Annasui struggled with prison life.

He never felt safe. He was always looking over his shoulders. There were men and women who looked at him like a piece of meat waiting to be devoured. Every action he took was a balancing act. He had to appear tough, or people would walk all over him. If he acted too tough, he would be attacked for being an omega and trying to act like an alpha. He craved the security his pack gave him and the guidance of an alpha. Annasui had never felt so anxious in his life. He had his Stand, but using it would only make him more of an outcast. Being a crowded room with so many murderous and violent men made his heart race, his chest get tight, and his knees feel like jelly.

So he avoided everyone. He skipped most meals, which was easy since he hadn't had an appetite since he arrived, and kept to unused parts of the prison. He distracted himself with thoughts of an alpha. He knew he needed to find a pack too or he'd not survive, but he wanted to find an alpha for his heats.

After a bit of investigating, Annasui found out that there were twenty-seven alphas in the prison, and fourteen omegas. With numbers like that, Annasui should have been able to get the alpha of his choice. He wasn't that lucky.

Eighteen of the alphas were married or dating. That was to be expected. Three of the alphas were seeing betas, two were dating omegas, and two were dating each other. So, that left him with two possible alphas to help him. They took a bit of searching to find, but eventually he managed to track them down.

One of the alphas was a frail man with large burn injuries on his face. He found him quietly watching television, and unlike an alpha, trying to appear as small as possible. When Annasui approached him and started flirting with him, he had quickly shot him down, claiming he wanted to spend his time as uneventfully as possible. Annasui was disappointed.

The other alpha was a woman in a gang. She should have jumped at the opportunity to get an omega and turn her gang into a proper pack, but instead she spat at him and called him a demon. Omegas were supposed to be attentive and kind to their alpha. Annasui had killed his. She wanted nothing to do with him.

Which meant that unless a new alpha joined the prison, he'd be without an alpha for his heats during his twelve years, and Annasui had a hard time believing it.

She hurt his pride, and he found it even harder to go through life in prison. He couldn't sleep, too worried about his mysterious cellmate, who he hadn't seen again. His beautiful pink hair that he adored was falling out by the handfuls in the shower. He had less energy, and he felt so, so lonely.

The next thing to focus on was a pack. There were a few taken alphas with gangs, and while they might not want to help him through is heats, there should be no reason why they wouldn't let him join. It was time to swallow his pride and beg to be let in one of them.

A year ago Annasui was in love and thinking about his bright future. Now he was going to join a prison gang.

One day, while he was still thinking the best way to go about it, he passed the chapel while the priest was in it. The man was cleaning up the altar after his sermon, and his scent get Annasui to stop and stare.

"You're an omega," Annasui stated, stunned.

The man reeked of omega scent. It was unheard of for an omega to be a priest before menopause and their children grown. Priesthood required celibacy, after all. The white-haired man in front of him was still in his childbearing years. When he heard the prisoner speak, he looked up.

"Indeed," the man said, clearly amused. "As are you. You know, I don't think I know you. I try to pay attention to the alphas and omegas here. Are you new?"

Annasui still stood in the doorway, uncertain if he should enter or not.

"Yeah. Arrived last month."

The man smiled. Annasui hated it. It was filled with false kindness and true pity. He motioned for Annasui to enter, and he took a seat at the steps of the altar.

"I'm Enrico Pucci. Are you catholic?"

Annasui sat beside him. Normally he wouldn't bother with Pucci's type, but it had been two days since he last spoke to anyone.

"Annasui, and no. I've never been very religious." He felt funny for admitting that to a priest.

"What a shame. God's love is the greatest gift a person can receive." After a pause he added, "Annasui, you're wondering how I'm a priest, aren't you?"

"I'm no catholic, but I know you priests are supposed to be celibate."

"I have never once in my life experienced sexual arousal. Strange isn't it?"

"You're shitting me. I've never heard of that before."

Father Pucci shrugged. "Everyone's different. I talked to my priest about it, and he suggested it might be because I was destined to serve the church. I agreed."

An asexual omega. Annasui was amazed.

"How are you settling into prison life? You don't look well."

The younger man scoffed. "Do I? My bad. I forgot prison was a health spa. I'll make sure to see my masseuse tomorrow."

His hair was falling out. His face was about to break out, and his clothes were getting loose on him.

Pucci frowned, disappointed. "How you found a pack yet?"

"That's a personal question, don't you think?" Annasui asked, annoyed.

"Quite, but I understand how important it is. When I was child, my parents bought me a little fish bowl, and in our ignorance, we put a single schooling fish in it. It refused to eat, and instead of swimming around the tank, it hid in a corner. I think omegas are like that. Countless betas feel threatened in prison and join gangs. I imagine it's worse for omegas."

Annasui loathed the comparison. It made him sound weak. The priest stood and stretched.

"You should come to my sermon, sometime. I can introduce you to some kind men and women who can help you get through your time here."

Pucci had yet to recruit an omega as underlying. Annasui had potential to be useful.

Annasui hoped he would never get desperate enough to accept the offer of a man who stood for something he didn't believe in.

* * *

Today was a nice, sunny day. The temperature was perfect, and there was a slight breeze. Weather took the week's TV guide and decided to read it outside during the day's outdoor recreational time. He found a nice tree to sit under, and he started to read the synopsis of _Wheel of Fortune_. He was getting to the various news shows when he caught sight of familiar fishnets and pink hair. Weather was hypnotized by the way he walked.

Annasui was walking towards a group of six men. It was the first time he'd seen him since he tore about their cell. Weather had devoured a handful of books on the secondary sexes, and he now was able to identify the alpha of the group from the way others sat around him. The men were in a small gang, and they sneaked in most of the prison's drugs. The alpha was rumored to be one of the toughest men in the prison.

Weather watched as Annasui addressed the gang and he strained his ears to pick up their conversation.

"...pretty omega like you..." the alpha said.

"I'd like to join... can help, give security..."

Weather casually scooted over to a closer tree.

The alpha laughed. He cupped Annasui's chin, who balled his fist. Weather's pulse quickened. He wanted to touch Annasui like that.

"You murdered your alpha. Did you think I didn't know that?"

So that was what he was in prison for, Weather thought.

"She cheated on me," Annasui growled. "What would you have done?"

"Shown the omega their place, like this." The gang leader stood, grabbed onto his long hair, and flung him onto the ground. Annasui tried to push himself up, but the alpha put his foot on Annasui's back before he could. The pink-haired male sneered. The men around the alpha laughed. " _Beg_ , omega. If you want my protection, _beg_."

Weather was not going to tolerate that. He stood, and before he could speak, he saw a teal humanoid figure with Ds on it come out of Annasui's body.

"Stop!" Weather shouted.

Everyone turned.

"Get away from him, or I'll break your leg," Weather threatened.

He was still pissed off that Annasui destroyed their room, but he didn't deserve whatever this was. The alpha turned his glare from Annasui to Weather.

"Fuck off, beta. This doesn't concern you."

Weather punched the man's cheek. He bit his lip, and blood started to stream down his face. The other members of the gang stood up, and the alpha held his hand out to him. Annasui stared at Weather, shocked.

"Leave him alone," Weather said.

"Make me."

The alpha attempted to grab Weather, but he skillfully stepped aside. The alpha managed to punch him in the chest, almost knocking the breath out of Weather, before he grabbed the man's right shoulder and his head and kneed him in his chest. He fell down to the ground.

"Oscar! Get up!" One of the gang members yelled.

The man tried to force himself up. Weather kicked him hard enough to break a rib. Oscar howled in pain.

"Stay down." He turned his attention to Annasui, who was still staring at him. Weather offered him his hand. Annasui stood up and shoved him.

"Fuck you," he hissed. "I didn't ask you for your help."

He stormed off. Weather was left wondering if he'd done something wrong.

* * *

Weather stayed in his cell that night, wanting to learn more about Annasui. Right before the cell door closed, Annasui slipped in. He stared at Weather, who was on the bottom bunk.

"What the Hell is your problem? Where do you go all the time?" Annasui asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

With a huff, Annasui climbed onto his top bunk. "What I do with my time is none of your business."

"Same to you."

Annasui growled in frustration. "You're a pain."

"Are you going to take everything apart again?" Weather asked.

"Maybe if you keep annoying me."

"I don't see how those two are related."

It was nice to talk to Annasui. Emporio was the only person Weather routinely had conversations with, and while he was wise beyond his years, he was still just a child. Annasui was an entirety different beast, and Weather wanted to know why when he was around, Weather found it hard to focus on anything but him.

"It's... a thing with me." Weather stared at the bunk above him and wondered what Annasui was doing. "When I get stressed, I take things apart."

"That's odd."

"Says the dude who fucking vanishes all the time. What are you in here for anyway?"

"Apparently I murdered someone, but I don't remember." He wondered if he was actually capable or murder or if he was falsely accused. He hoped for the latter. Weather wanted to think he was a good person. "And you?"

"Murder," Annasui admitted with a heavy voice.

He wasn't the first murder Weather had met.

"Why?" Weather asked.

"My alpha cheated on me, so I killed her and that bastard she slept with, then I dismembered them and separated them so they would never be together." His words started off angry, but the emotion faded as he continued. Weather heard him make noises as he got comfortable above him. He sighed. "Go to bed. I'm tired."

Weather started to spend more nights in his cells. He enjoyed being with Annasui.

* * *

Like he knew it would, Annasui's heat was coming. One morning when he woke up, he felt the familiar restlessness and a slight warmth in his body. It was the warning that he had three days before the storm hits.

Annasui had not found an alpha, a beta to help him, or a pack. His options were to seduce a random prisoner or guard to help him or seek outside assistance. The second option would be less awkward and messy.

Weather's eyes were glued to him as Annasui left their cell.

By now, Annasui knew most of the guards and their shifts. He knew that the lady who worked on Thursday was cruel, sadistic, and not to be messed with. He knew the guard that worked night shifts half the week would try to touch him if he had the chance and say things like that a little omega like himself should be careful. There was a new beta male that Annasui had decided was the least threatening guard. He was overweight, and he never seemed interested in the prisoners enough to bother them. Like expected, Annasui found him watching the prisoners eat breakfast.

"Need somethin'?" The guard asked after Annasui approached him.

"I am an omega, and my heat is coming soon. I need to get in contact with the O.O.R."

The beta sighed. "And I here I thought I'd have an easy shift. The paperwork for that's a bitch, you know that? Whatever." He pulled out his radio. "I need someone to cover my post for a bit."

* * *

O.O.R. stood for Organization for Omega's Rights. It had been founded over two hundred years ago, and it had a huge impact on life as an omega. After Annasui's first heat, his parents had forced him to memorize his rights as an omega and what all the O.O.R. could do for him.

If he had a designated partner for his heat, no one else was allowed to touch him. He had the right to birth control and abortion without the alpha's consent, though it was rare for an omega to make such a decision. Just because it was in his nature to be submissive did not mean he had to let anyone be his dominant. During his heats, if he didn't have a partner, the O.O.R. had volunteers he could pick from. The service provided exclusively betas.

The guard brought him a questionnaire to fill out. Annasui hadn't used the service since his first few heats. The O.O.R. would look at his preferences and give him a few options to pick from, and then they would see if the volunteer was interested. Like clockwork, an envelope was slipped into his cells two days later.

The restlessness had grown worse. His body demanded food, but Annasui couldn't bear to leave his cell when his heat was coming and there were so many dangerous people outside it. It was stupid. He knew he could easily defend himself in a fight with any of the other prisoners with his Stand, but that didn't stop his heart from racing and his palms from sweating. He had resorted to nesting for comfort, which he also found ridiculous and was glad his old pack weren't around to see it. He had taken all of Weather's sheets and made them into a little nest on his bed. The beta had been pissed off by this and when Annasui refused to give the sheets back, he disappeared again.

His cellmate was still a mystery, but Annasui was understanding him better. It was a small comfort.

Inside the envelope were three photos. Two of them were women, and the last was a man. The first woman had the same hair color that his ex had, and that made him want to puke. The second woman was ugly. Annasui preferred women, but a man wouldn't bother him. The man was cute. He was a foreigner from Japan and was described as having a caring and down to Earth personalty. His occupation was listed as a police officer. Annasui found the idea of a police officer volunteering to fuck a felon hilarious. He circled his name and handed the envelope to the same guard as before.

When the day of his heat came, Annasui was escorted into a private room. It was nicer than his cell. He had complete privacy, a double bed, and a shower. There was a flap at the bottom of the door for the food to be slipped in at meal times. The volunteer from the O.O.R. waiting for him in it. He was wearing fashionable clothing, had a pompadour, and he had duffel bag in the corner.

Annasui wanted to jump his bones. His heat was starting to kick him, and his heat brain found the man gorgeous. He held his hand out.

"I'm Josuke, but you probably already knew that."

He could have been anyone in the world and Annasui couldn't care less. He shook his hand, more focused on the feeling of skin to skin contact than the awkwardness of the situation. Josuke had a thick accent.

"Yeah. I read your profile. If you want to get anything out of the way, we have about... four hours before I'll my ability to think clearly."

Josuke laughed. He was nervous. Annasui hated that. He instinctively craved the confidence of an alpha, but he understood what he was feeling. This was awkward. This was something that normal people didn't do. Annasui was going to lock himself in a room with a complete stranger and have sex with him for seven days then never see him again. It was all because of hormones, and Josuke had volunteered for it. Annasui would have cared and made a fuss about it if it wasn't for the desire starting to rage inside of him. There was a hunger in his body that needed to be sated.

"Um, is there anything I should know? You're on birth control, right?" Annasui nodded. "Any safe words? Or stuff you're not comfortable doing."

"Not really. You?" Right now, all he could think about was how much he wanted anything. He wanted to be on his knees, bringing the older man pleasure. He wondered if he could make him cum with his mouth alone.

Josuke was blushing furiously. "Ah, don't mess with my hair. That's it really. Oh, and I'm twenty-five. You're okay with that? I mean, you're a bit younger than the people I usually go for."

"I like older men." Annasui had listed his preference from eighteen to fifty. "Now, it's my turn. What makes a cop volunteer to fuck an omega felon? Or are you just that desperate to be with an omega?"

Most people who signed up for the service just wanted to be with an omega, not that Annasui could blame him.

"Lots of reasons. I have a friend back in Japan who's an omega, an artist, and he always complained about how difficult it was to find a partner for heats. I've come to America to spend sometime with my father, and I just figured I might as well sign up."

It was a nice answer, but Annasui found that he stopped caring halfway through it. He found heats to be the lesser pain of being an omega. It was the damn need for a pack that was making his life a living hell.

"Whatever. Are you ready to get on with this?"

All the talking about fucking was starting to mess with him. He was wet. He wanted to feel Josuke inside of him.

"Are you sure you're up to this? You don't look healthy. If you're being mistreated, you can tell me and I'll-"

"Shut up," Annasui hissed.

He then silenced him with a deep, passionate kiss, and Josuke melted into his touch. Annasui's pheromones were raging, and in his heats, they were enough to entice even a beta. His right hand palmed Josuke's crotch, and the feeling of his hardening cock was heavenly. Josuke arched into his touch. Taking that as a sign of encouragement, Annasui felt around for the button of Josuke's pants without lessening the kiss. He popped them open, then slipped his hand into his boxers. He ran his hand up and down his shaft, and Josuke moaned.

The awkwardness started to fade as desire replaced it. Josuke deepened the kiss and pressed their bodies together.

"Do you want to-"

"Tell me what you want," Annasui interrupted, almost begging and still jerking off Josuke. "Order me. I'm a fucking omega in heat. _Order me._ "

This was why Annasui preferred an alpha. Acceptable behavior was negotiated at the start of the heat, and then the alpha ordered, demanded, and dominated the omega. Betas were so hesitant and awkward about the whole heat business.

Josuke nodded, face flushed with arousal. "Get on your back on the bed, Annasui."

He loved to hear his name, and Annasui eagerly obeyed. He swung his hips as he walked and removed what little clothing ho wore, teasing the beta. Josuke sat between his spread legs. He stared at Annasui's nude body, captivated by it. He ran his hands down his chest, traced the curves of his hips, and stopped right about the omega's pink pubs. The touch was soothing to Annasui's warm body.

"If you don't like this, just tell me and we do something else. I've never been though someone's heat with them before."

"Get on with it," Annasui whined impatiently.

"Right."

Josuke grabbed the lube off of nightstand and lathered two of his fingers with them. After finishing undressing, he took a deep breath and slipped them into his ass. He gasped at the feeling.

Annasui had expected Josuke to finger him. While this was a nice surprise, he was jealous of those fingers.

"Here. Let me."

"What? Oh. Sure."

Josuke removed his fingers, and after coating them in lube, Annasui began to stretch him. He was tight, and Annasui savored the way Josuke had his face squished up in pleasure. When he felt him starting to loosen up, and he slipped in a third finger. Josuke took a deep breath.

"Okay. That... should be good. Fuck, man. That feels good."

Annasui smirked. "Thanks."

Josuke eased Annasui's fingers out of him. Then, slowly, he lowered himself on top of Annasui, and Annasui lost it.

The beta was so warm and still tight. Annasui hadn't fucked since he was admitted to the prison. He grabbed Josuke's hips, which caused him to chuckled.

"Dude. You're gonna leave bruises. Be more gentle."

Josuke started to move, very gently and slowly. Annasui was too hard and too wound-up for such gentle love making. He craved being dominated. He wanted to be ravished, but Josuke was a gentle beta who didn't want to hurt the underweight omega he barely knew. His ex knew how he liked to be treated. She would tie him up at the start of his heat. Annasui loved being restrained as she made him beg for her to fuck him.

The tears burst through.

"Woah! Annasui! Are you alright?" Josuke stopped moving.

Annasui couldn't stop them. His chest hurt. His wonderful alpha who he loved and wanted to spend his life with had cheated on him. His heart was broken, and he missed her.

"Hormones."Annasui wiped his eyes. "Don't stop," because every touch felt wonderful and he _needed_ it. "Fuck me. Please, fucking fuck me."

"Are you hurt?"

"Fuck me, please. Do you want me to beg, Josuke? Tell you how much I need your cock?"

Josuke gulped. "That's hot. Yeah. Beg for it, or I'm not moving."

Annasui's cock twitched. Maybe this beta wasn't as boring as he seemed.

"Please. Please, fuck me, Josuke, I need your cock so badly."

"Fuck."

Josuke started to bounce up and down, and Annasui let the sensation drown out his broken heart. The erotic sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room. He became a begging, moaning mess. It was rough, and Josuke was heavier than he looked, and everything felt so good. Josuke began to get himself off while he worked on Annasui.

It soon became clear that Josuke did not have the stamina Annasui did. His movements slowed as he tried to hold himself out.

"I want your cum. Want to be claimed and marked as yours," Annasui moaned between pants.

That was all the encouragement he needed, and Josuke came over Annasui's chest. Annasui finished shortly after, treasuring the feeling of being covered in cum. Josuke stayed on top of him as he caught his breath. He moved to grab some tissues from the nightstand. Annasui grabbed his hand.

"Don't. I like it."

It was not the only time they fucked that day.


End file.
